Evaluate in a Phase II study photoradiation therapy as a means of local treatment of various malignancies in man. It isplanned to determine its scope and limitations and especially to identify situations where it may offer a unique advantage over existing therapies as a treatment for patients who have failed other treatment modalities. Photoradiation therapy involves irradiating hematoporphyrin derivative, which accumulates in malignant tissue, with appropriate laser light in the presence of oxygen. This process generates singlet oxygen, a highly cytotoxic substance.A minimum of twenty patients per year will be studied.